Kataim Farash
A drell. Life on Rakhana Born Tokale Rajos on Rakhana, to a pair belonging to a nomadic group of starving survivors, he grew up learning how to fight, scavenge, and survive. He learned a little of the traditional beliefs of his little section of drell. One by one the members of his group died, claimed by the poisoned planet, starvation, dehydration, or other drell.' ' As he got older, he became increasingly bitter and resentful, of both his life in the wastes, and his parents. He felt they should have known better than to have a child in such a place. That they should have just kept him out of it, and died childless with the rest of the drell on Rakhana. The young drell abandoned his parents and their tribe at a fairly young age, after mounting tensions and a shattering argument. That they should have died without having him was the last thing he said before disappearing into the wilderness. In order to survive as a loner, he had to resort to criminal activity. Originally he remained committed to thievery, slipping in to groups or settlements unseen and making off with whatever he could carry in his small window. Eventually desperation drove him to more direct confrontation. Armed robberies and traveller raids became, if not common, acceptable to him. Often, when legitimate scavenging in the wilds was unprofitable, he would take what he stole from travellers in one place, to another settlement to sell. Raiding what appeared to be a small encampment one night saw him in the midst of a slaver group. The ship he had assumed was junk was actually a fully functioning and crewed vessel. Beaten and acting in self-interest, Tokale exchanged his freedom, and passage offworld, for helping bring in other drell travellers. Their employer, in a search for exotic slaves, had given them a quota that he would now help them fill. Luring in travelers, and distracting small settlements were his way of contributing to the crew’s mission and they soon had enough drell to fit the job. They, perhaps surprisingly, kept their word and took him offworld. The 16 year old took a new name for himself, Kataim Farash. He was offloaded on Omega without ceremony, the slavers continuing on their way. Without any money, job experience, or even experience with society off of Rakhana, he had few options. A Big Galaxy He signed on as a member of a pirate group, citing his years as a raider of his homeworld, and shipped out. The crews he swapped between were responsible for numerous crimes throughout the Sahrabarik System and its neighbors. Eventually he was left behind on a colony during a repelled raid, and again, in exchange for his life, informed the colony whenever a crew he was serving on was planning on attacking. Being deeply dissatisfied with practically everything he had ever done independently, he fell into a deep contemplation of purpose. Were the Old Ways correct? Was there something new, or alien, that would explain why he should be? With a stockpile of credits and a place to stay on Omega, he withdrew from piracy and did odd jobs around the station while attempting to find what he thought purpose felt like. He obtained what accounts as a basic education in most of the galaxy in this down time, and began studying other things for the sake of learning. When the Reaper war hit, the now 18 year old Kataim banded together with the pirates, gangs, and common people of Omega to resist and push back against Cerberus. Post-Reapers After the war, things on Omega got back to what is considered normal there, and Kataim felt the void of purpose once again. The interesting Second Founding of the Justicars came into existence on nearby Lorek, and he found himself catching a ship there to apply for Neophyte status under the Third Oath of Sublimation. As there were no real governments functioning in the areas of Rakhana he was from, there was really no one for the Order to seek permission from. It is unsure who was approached about his roles in piracy around the Omega Nebula, but ultimately he was accepted.' ' He studied well as a Neophyte and found himself with purpose again. He worked hard and ultimately chose the Rite of Lorek as his path after initial training. He has now been a Justicar of the Rite of Lorek for a few years. Category:Characters Category:Drell